


Set a Fire in my Head

by duende09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, happy birthday michelle, sorry it is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: Lizzie not only scores a hattrick but is awarded tournament MVP so Scarlett takes it upon herself to reward her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Michelle. I am so sorry it took so long but here it is almost a month later. I hope you enjoy it and love Scarlett taking Lizzie apart over and over again. I love you xoxo

 

Set a Fire in my Head

The varsity soccer team had won their playoff match with a solid lead secured by the left midfielder’s second half hattrick. It had been a close match going into the half but the girls had walked back onto the pitch with renewed determination and the matching twos on the scoreboard had quickly become 5-2 for the home team. From the stands Scarlett Johansson had whistled and cat called with a proud grin as Lizzie Olsen was honoured as tournament MVP. The honey-blonde’s cheeks had flushed pink but she had smiled back, jade eyes sparking with affection. All of this was followed by showers, hugs, cheers and a promise to all gather at a local pizzeria to celebrate. Scarlett would have rather taken Lizzie straight home but wouldn’t deny her girlfriend the opportunity to be on the receiving end of some much deserved appreciation. Still Lizzie’s hair was loose and flowing, her tanned legs bare and miles long in tiny denim shorts. The thin gauzy yellow shirt hinted at soft skin and subtle curves and Scarlett’s entire being throbbed with the need to get her hands and mouth on this girl. She was learning into Scarlett, one hand linked with Scarlett’s while the other waved around a half-eaten slide of mushroom and green peppers pizza. She was talking animatedly with Kat, the busty brunette who was the team’s goalkeeper. They were discussing the earlier match with unfeigned enthusiasm but they had already been here an hour and Scarlett was horny. When Lizzie paused to take a bite of her pizza Scarlett leaned to whisper in her ear, voice pitched low in a way she knew made her girlfriend shiver.

 

“A hattrick and MVP, looks like we’ll be dipping into the toy box tonight.”

 

Lizzie almost choked on her pizza, swallowing thickly and tightening her hand in Scarlett’s. She would almost feel bad, after all she loved going out with Lizzie and she truly liked most of the girls on the team Kat in particular was always fun to hang out with, but right now her mind had switched its focus to getting Lizzie home. Lizzie’s parents were away for some fashion showcase her twin sisters were in up in NYC so they had an empty house until the following evening. Scarlett already had a duffel full of stuff – including a few things from her toy box – stashed in Lizzie’s bedroom. Kat was still talking to Lizzie, oblivious to the thoughts going through both girls’ heads in that moment. Scarlett’s hand drifted high up on Lizzie’s thigh angling in to just hint at pressure over the hot pulse of her clit. There was the slightest hitch to Lizzie’s breath, practically imperceptible except Scarlett was listening for it, attuned to the smallest reaction in her girlfriend.

 

“This was great, we should try to do this again.” Lizzie said with an open smile that didn’t give away how she was shifting to get closer to Scarlett’s hand.

“Definitely. Are you guys headed out now?” Kat replied.

“I think so, we were thinking of hitting the movies.” Lizzie lied.

 

Kat chuckled throatily, before giving them both a smile that suggested she knew what their real plans were. Scarlett gave a wolfish grin while beside her Lizzie’s cheeks turned pink. She pulled out enough bills to cover their portion of the pizza and a tip and tossed them on to the table while Lizzie said goodbye to the rest of the team. As they walked out of the pizzeria she heard Kat’s gravelly voice calling after them.

 

“Have fun at the movies.”

 

Lizzie slipped her hand into Scarlett’s as they left, soft fingers squeezing as she smiled up at her. Scarlett’s heart did a little stutter and a jump at the look, swelling with more love than she had thought possible. She swung her hip to the side, checking Lizzie softly, her smile shifted into something more mischievous.

 

“So you wanted to see a movie?” Scarlett teased.

 

Lizzie’s eyes narrowed, the devil flashing in them when she replied oh-so-sweetly.

 

“Unless you plan on paying twenty bucks so you can fuck me in the back of a theatre, no.”

 

Scarlett’s only response was a low growl and a quickening of her step, Lizzie laughing like the little pixie she was. The drive to the Olsen’s didn’t take long, anticipation building as they drove through middle-class suburbia. Scarlett’s mind was racing with everything she wanted to do, the endless possibilities of pleasuring the soft, warm girl beside her stretched out in her imagination. Hours before them that were entirely theirs alone.

The Olsen house was quiet when Lizzie let them in, a silence that echoed through the house. It was unusual as Lizzie’s house was often full of people coming in and out and just in general making their presence known. The two girls kicked off their shoes at the door, leaving them sprawled across the mat as they moved further into the house. They were heading towards the back of the house and the kitchen and as she followed behind her Scarlett couldn’t help but admire Lizzie’s denim-clad ass. The yellow button up she wore with it was almost longer than the shorts and it wasn’t hard to imagine her in nothing but the shirt. The pink of her nipples peeking through the thin material like an invitation to sin.

 

“Want something to drink?” Lizzie asked, ever the perfect hostess.

 

Scarlett crowded up behind her, pressed up tight and her hands slipping possessively across Lizzie’s stomach and settling in a spread-finger sprawl across the waistband or her shorts. She tilted her head to press a kiss against Lizzie’s neck before whispering in her ear.

 

“Just want you.”

 

Lizzie’s head fell to the side, giving Scarlett even more access as she ground her ass back. Lizzie knew exactly what she was doing, knew how to move in just the right way against Scarlett to make her snap. Her teeth came down strong along the delicate line of Lizzie’s neck, drawing a moan from the girl before she had her turned around and pinned her against the closest flat surface which just so happened to be the fridge door. Lizzie let out a soft giggle as her back collided with the steel surface and Scarlett smiled against her skin, the sound of it sending shivers through her body. She pulled back enough to drag the hem of Lizzie’s shirt up, exposing pale skin that begged to be touched and kissed.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Scarlett breathed.

 

She couldn’t help the wolf grin that overtook her as Lizzie blushed at the compliment. Leaning back against the fridge, magnets and pictures pushed into disarray, wearing tiny shorts and a deep purple bra, with skin flushed a rosy pink. She was indeed gorgeous and Scarlett sent up – not for the first time – a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she was lucky enough to call her hers. Reaching out she let her fingers trail down the centre of Lizzie’s body, a teasing touch that had Lizzie arching up off the fridge, chasing the touch, craving more. She trailed her finger all the way down to curl into the waistband of her shorts puling her forward so that their mouths could meet again. Hungry and demanding, teeth nipping and tongues searching out more, more, more. Scarlett could kiss her for hours and not be tired of it, the way Lizzie yielded so beautifully only to fight back, demanding and taking her pleasure from Scarlett’s lips. It was a sight to behold, one of Scarlett’s favourites, up there with watching the girl fall apart because of her. She took advantage of the moment to slip her hand behind Lizzie’s back and with a well-practiced flick of her fingers the purple bra was falling open. It was the work of a second to strip it down her arms and toss it to the side, exposing Lizzie’s full, mouth-wateringly perfect breasts to the cool air. She allowed herself a short moment to admire them before ducking down to enjoy the feast of flesh exposed to her, suckling at one tight bud until Lizzie was shaking beneath her. Scarlett could already smell her, the scent of her arousal in her nostrils making her quiver with the primal need to take and claim. She reached down to cup at her through her shorts and fuck, she could feel her wetness through the material. The thought of how soaked her panties must be had Scarlett pressing harder, teeth working at Lizzie’s spit-slick nipple. She registered the clatter of stuff falling to the floor but ignored it, intent on the girl in front of her. Lizzie was making sweet little gasps and moans, rutting into Scarlett and slowly shaking apart. She pulled off Lizzie’s tit, a surge of pride at the sharp peak it now formed, red and swollen with desire.

 

“Fuck, Scarlett.” Lizzie moaned.

 

Scarlett smiled down at the other girl before moving to unbutton her shorts, pulling down the zipper so that she could slip her hand in. Her panties were soaked, Scarlett’s fingers slipping between her folds with no friction. The slightest brush of her fingertip over the hard nub of Lizzie’s clit had the girl crying out, her body shaking with pleasure. Scarlett groaned for it, high on her power over Lizzie’s body. She whispered out praise for her girl, soft words meant just for her as she took her higher and higher. Shifting her body Scarlett pressed Lizzie even tighter to the fridge, angling her body so that she could drag her tongue up the length of Lizzie’s neck as she worked her index finger over her clit. All it took was a few tight circles with the pad of her finger and Lizzie was absolutely gushing, honey slick drenching her fingers as she cried out her release.

 

“Damn, babe. So fucking hot.” Scarlett murmured.

 

She continued to rub at Lizzie, her weight keeping Lizzie pinned to the fridge. Her fingers made a dirty, wet sloshing sound as she rubbed at Lizzie’s soaked cunt, gasping breaths and stuttered moans let out into the room. Scarlett could feel the press of Lizzie’s body tensing beneath her, muscles bunching and tightening as she climbed towards another orgasm. She let her fingers slip down and Lizzie eagerly angled her hips so that her body was drawing Scarlett in. The tight, wet heat closing around Scarlett’s fingers had her letting out a hungry moan. Scarlett’s mouth was practically watering in anticipation, moving her hand faster, muscles straining. Lizzie was already sensitive from her first orgasm and as Scarlett fucked her fingers into the wet pinkness of her cunt it was all she could do to cry out, fingers digging into Scarlett’s shoulder hard enough to break skin. Scarlett couldn’t help the smug grin that stretched across her face as Lizzie went limp beneath her, pictures and magnets sliding across the steel of the fridge and falling at their feet.

 

“Christ Scar.” Lizzie breathed out with a chuckle. “I don’t know if I can walk up the stairs.”

“Don’t tap out on me yet, MVP. We haven’t even gotten to the toys yet.”

 

Lizzie’s response was somewhat of a cross between a moan and a whimper. Leaning forward she let her head tip down to rest her forehead on Scarlett’s shoulder. Scarlett chuckled throatily and took a step back pulling Lizzie with her. Lizzie stumbled slightly at first, knees weak in a way that boosted Scarlett’s ego. She pulled her close for a quick kiss before guiding her away from the fridge. They moved slowly through the house towards the stairs and up to Lizzie’s room. Scarlett kept her hand on Lizzie’s back as they moved, a solid pressure keeping her steady but also just because she didn’t want to stop touching her. When they got to Lizzie’s room Scarlett drew her in for another kiss, slow and deep, tasting her completely.

 

“Get on the bed, babe.” Scarlett said, nudging her forward.

 

Beautifully submissive Lizzie smiled and moved to stretch out on the bed, chucking her undone shorts and soaked panties as she went. Scarlett just stood there for a moment watching, her body tight with arousal. Lizzie was impossibly gorgeous, stretched out and pliant from her orgasms. Her full tits pebbled and her thighs already slick with come. Scarlett stripped her own clothes off quickly, eyes never leaving Lizzie’s, watching as they darkened in appreciation. She reached down to press firmly against her own cunt, the pressure shooting sparks of pleasure through her, her hips pushing forward with the need to fuck. She slinked to the bed, her whole being radiating being on the prowl. She was the predator and Lizzie was her all too willing prey. She slipped on to the bed finding her way between Lizzie’s spread legs, settling into that warm vee like it was home. She didn’t tease, she was too desperate for that, just ducked her head and licked a stripe across Lizzie’s hot cunt, curling her tongue and drinking in the honey slick of her arousal.

 

“Mmm” She moaned against hot, wet flesh.

“Fu-uck.” Lizzie stuttered, hips jerking.

 

She buried her face in deeper, tongue dipping in and tasting, her whole face rubbing at Lizzie. She could feel the clutch of her cunt around her tongue as Lizzie pressed harder, riding her face until Scarlett had to pull back to get a breath. Her face was covered in slick and she licked her lips with a grin before diving back in. Lips suckling around Lizzie’s swollen clit, flicking at the tight bead of it with her tongue. Lizzie was bucking and moaning, seconds away from another orgasm. Scarlett slipped two fingers in, her cunt loose and drenched taking her easily. Crooking them she found her G-spot and stroked firmly, smiling against her clit when Lizzie jerked off the bed burying Scarlett’s face even further. Honey slick gushed down her chin and hand as Lizzie came in a rush, the fuck of her fingers becoming wet and sloppy.

Scarlett suckled softly for another moment before pulling back and settling on her haunches. Her fingers and face were covered in the evidence of Lizzie’s third orgasm but she wasn’t done yet. Wiping her fingers off on the lilac bed sheets she moved off the bed and over to the black duffel bag tucked into the corner of the room. Rummaging around for a moment she found the toy she was looking for, the purple silicone was a solid weight in her hand as she moved back to the bed. Lizzie’s eyes tracked her movements, their normal bright green dulled by an orgasm fueled haze. When they landed on the curved, double ended dildo her bitten red mouth fell open with a soft “oh”.

 

“Gonna fuck you so hard.” Scarlett promised.

 

She was so impossibly turned on by her girlfriend that the short bulb at one end of the dildo slid inside without the need for added lube. She stood there for a moment, feeling the heavy weight of the cock between her legs, savouring the press of the end inside her against her G-spot. On the bed Lizzie shifted slightly, her legs falling open even more in anticipation. Fucked out and hungry for more, she was truly the girl for Scarlett. She let her fingers move down the curved length of her cock, flicking over the head and moaning softly as her body gripped it tight. Scarlett positively swaggered over to the bed, cock swaying slightly with her movement. She climbed onto the bed on her knees moving up over Lizzie’s body so that the head of the purple cock hung over her parted red lips. Lizzie curled her body upwards so that she could close her lips around it, sucking softly, green eyes locked on Scarlett’s. Scarlett knew Lizzie was only touching silicone but she swore she could feel those lips on her, could feel her belly tighten and her arousal climb.

 

“Suck it, such a good girl.” Scarlett growled, hands coming down to rest in honey-blonde waves.

 

Lizzie sucked harder, bobbing on the length. Scarlett let her for a bit, keeping their eyes locked, before holding her still and using her hips to fuck forward. Her muscles clenched and shifted as she familiarized herself once more with the weight of the dildo, gaining control so that it moved like a part of her. She fucked into Lizzie’s mouth until she was streaming tears, gasping softly when Scarlett pulled out, the purple cock dripping with spit.

 

“Good girl. Fuck you’re so gorgeous, flip over for me, baby. So fucking sexy, can’t wait to get back inside all that tightness. Bet you’re already dripping for me again.”

 

Scarlett couldn’t control herself, words and praise falling from her lips like a litany as she took in the goddess below her. She kept up a steady stream of filthy, dirty praise as Lizzie moved to flip over, moving shaky legs to get her knees underneath her. Scarlett growled pure sex when that plush, round ass was displayed to her. Pale skin turning red under the sting of her palm before she even realized she was moving. Lizzie cried out, a sharp cry melting into a thready moan as she massaged at the abused flesh. She could see Lizzie’s cunt, shiny with her arousal, hungry for more, hungry for Scarlett’s cock. Her left hand came up to smooth over Lizzie’s back, forcing her down so her back arched and her ass was even more on display. Lizzie moved easily under her guidance, wiggling slightly with impatience and desire. Scarlett brought her right hand down on that bouncing ass once more before guiding the head of her cock to Lizzie’s cunt. Lizzie choked out a moan as Scarlett pushed her way in, hips flexing as she slid in, carving out space for her in the wet tightness. She kept going until all 6 inches were buried in Lizzie and she felt the press of Lizzie’s ass against her. She held still, savouring the way Lizzie clutched and shook around the intrusion, each flex causing a ripple of movement up the shaft and causing the thick bulb to shift deliciously against her G-spot.

 

“Scar… please fuck me, please. Need it.” Lizzie begged, voice drawn thin.

“So tight, work that pussy, babe. So gorgeous, gonna turn you out. Fuck you raw.”

 

As the filth continued to fall from her lips she pulled back watching her cock emerge only to snap forward impaling her once again. The force jarred Lizzie and she slid up the bed slightly, hands slipping forcing her into a deeper arch. The sight was too much and Scarlett was too wound up already, something snapping and the lizard brain taking over as she fucked into Lizzie over and over. Lizzie was all but screaming as each thrust forward churned the head of her cock against Lizzie’s G-spot. She was so focused on the way Lizzie was falling apart beneath her, cunt sloppy loose and dripping, that her own orgasm took her by surprise. It crashed over her with an intensity that locked her muscles, whole body taut and pressed against Lizzie.

When her muscles unlocked and she came back to herself she draped her body over Lizzie’s moving her hips in short stabbing thrusts that were enough to take Lizzie over the edge, crying out her orgasm with a voice raw and faded. Together they collapsed on the bed, limbs splayed and Scarlett still buried inside Lizzie’s twitching cunt. The sheets beneath them were soaked and they both could use a good shower but for the moment they stayed where they were, breathing roughly and temporarily sated.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Lizzie murmured.

“You love it.” Scarlett countered with a grin.

“Mmhmm.”

“Rest, love. The night is only getting started.”

 

They had all night and Scarlett had every intention of making use of every minute of it.


End file.
